Bun Bun is Home
by Hellflores
Summary: Josee been feeling very upset about something and Jacques thinks know what it is...so he does one thing that would make her feel better. Bad Summary sorry but read it if you like to


**Hello there follow readers, I decided to do a Jacsee One shot hehehe :D Also, if you read my TDPI dare fic, I will post the next chapter soon, I promise. Anyway enjoy the fic.**

 **I don't own the characters or the show. If I did...I would make Josee and Jacques kiss.**

It's been over 2 months since the race, Josee and Jacques were horrified that they won 3rd place in the race...worst than they did in the Olympics. However, Jacques wasn't more upset than Josee was, as she was in a rampage after their defeat in New York. However, after their return home, Josee went to a deep depression. Jacques felt sorry for his ice skater partner and friend, he wanted her to feel better again somehow, but how would he.

Josee depression only lasted a while but she was still upset about their lost...but she was also very upset about something else. She couldn't figure out what it was. One day, Josee awoken as she gotten up from her bed and entered the bathroom. She brushed her hair, putting it into her usual hairstyle as well as brushing her teeth. She walked down the steps but quickly notice...Jacques was gone. Josee found a note on the table as she read

 _Dear Josee,_

 _I left for a day or two to get something important, don't worry about me...but just please be alright. I really don't want you to feel upset because of our horrible defeat in the race. I know you wanted to win the gold so badly Mon' Amie...I promise you we will never taste the bronze or Silver agin...I'll be back soon_

 _Sincerely, Jacques_

"Well then...where ever you are...I hope you're alright _Mon' Ami_." Josee placed the note down and grabbed something to eat. "But I wonder, where did you went anyway?"

Inside a plane, Jacques was seating next to a window seat, reading a magazine about Ice Skating. He looked away to view the dark cloudy sky. _Sigh_ "Just a while longer and I'll find you there..." Jacques returned his eyes to the magazine as the plane continued it flight. A couple of hours later, the plane landed to it's destination. Jacques walked out of the plane, and grabbed his bag as he walked out of the airport to view the site..."Transylvania."

Jacques gulped in fear as he remember the frightening sire of this area. "Alright Jacques...time to find what you have to find." Jacques walked through the rainy weather as he made it to the area what he been looking. "This is where she lost it...I hope it's still there."

Back at Toronto, Josee was practicing her skating at the skating arena where she and Jacques practice for the competition of the Olympics. "Jacques..I wonder how you're doing alright right now?" Josee wasn't where she was looking as she accidental knocked herself to the wall. "Ahhh stupid wall!" Back at Romania, Jacques was digging up a bit in the road.

"Where is that stupid thing!" Jacques complaint until he saw something white. "Huh?" Jacques soon dropped the shovel and dug something out with his hands, he soon found a white rabbit's foot with a golden chain. "There you are." Jacques wiped off some mud it had as he grabbed the shovel, placed it back in his bag and walked to a the airport again. As he entered, he asked for a ticket back to Toronto. "Merci." Jacques entered the plane and flew back to Toronto. Back at Toronto, Josee was getting ready for bed as she looked at the sky and said

"Jacques...I know you might be gone but...I hope you come back soon, even if I treated you very badly over the years we been partners...I still thought you ever an...amazing friend to have." Josee laid herself and soon fell to sleep quickly. By morning, the sun shined through her window and shined all over her tired eyes as she cover herself. Josee got up tiredly but heard a snore downstairs. Josee thought someone broke inside her house as she grabbed a baseball bat and held it tightly. Josee quietly stepped down and entered the living room only to find..."Jacques?"

Jacques was on her couch, sleeping very badly through a pillow but Josee quickly notice something white on Jacques hand. When she took a closer look...she gasped in shocked "...B-B-Bun Bun!?" Josee said quietly in shock as she removed the rabbit's foot off of Jacques hand and held it against her. "I...I never thought I got to see you again Bun Bun." Josee gave it a quick kiss as she looked at a sleeping Jacques. "Did you do this for me Jacques?" Jacques only responded by turning to the other side. Josee rolled her eyes but quickly gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Merci Mon' Ami." Josee held her lucky rabbit's foot and walk back up stairs. However, while Jacques was asleep...he made a small smile and whisper

"You're welcome _Mon petit chou."_

 **There you have it, a Jacsee oneshot :D I hope you really enjoy it...and also if you are one of my readers who are reading my TDPI dare show...the next chapter will be up very very soon**


End file.
